The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing device for performing a post process such as a stapling process and a punching process with respect to a sheet of paper supplied from an image forming device such as a copying machine.
A recent copying machine is designed to be used in combination with an automatic document transporting device and a sheet post-processing device for realizing automation of a copying operation, and automation of a post process performed with respect to copied sheets.
Here, the sheet post-processing device is to perform a post process (a stapling process and a punching process) with respect to a predetermined number of sheets, which were discharged from a copying machine.
In the sheet post-processing device, a predetermined number of the sheets are stacked as a sheet bundle on a post-processing tray. Further, after the post process such as the stapling process is performed with respect to the sheet bundle, the sheet bundle is discharged to a discharge tray.
However, upon transportation of sheets, there is a case where the sheets jam in a transport path of the sheet post-processing device. Thus, the transport path which cannot be opened causes such inconvenience that it is difficult to remove the jamming sheets (jam-disposal) from the transport path.
Thus, as to the sheet post-processing device, some techniques, which makes the jam-disposal easier, has been being developed conventionally.
For example, a document {circle around (1)}: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 129920/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-129920) (publication date: May 19, 1998) discloses a sheet post-processing device in which a staple unit can be drawn from a main body of the device.
The staple unit includes a staple tray (post-processing tray) and a stapler. Thus, when the unit is drawn, it is possible to perform the jam-disposal, with nothing above the staple tray. Further, it is possible to remove jamming staples and to supply staples efficiently.
Further, a document {circle around (2)}: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 143158/1999 (Tokukaihei 11-143158, corresponding to U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 09/189,546 and 09/875,492) (publication date: May 28, 1999) discloses a sheet post-processing device in which it is possible to form a space above a staple tray.
That is, the device is arranged so that a sheet guide provided above the staple tray can be moved in the device. Further, this guide is moved in a direction away from the staple tray, so that it is possible to form an operating space (space for the jam-disposal), which is so wide that the jam-disposal can be performed, above the staple tray. Thus, an operator can insert his/her hand into the device so as to perform the jam-disposal above the staple tray.
However, the foregoing prior arts bear the following problems. That is, in the device of the document {circle around (1)}, the unit including the staple tray is moved in performing the jam-disposal, so that the consistency of the sheet bundle which is stacked on the tray is lost (when the staple tray moves and stops, the bundle moves in a moving direction of the tray due to inertial force).
Thus, the device bears a problem that the stapling process is not performed completely after the jam-disposal is performed.
Note that, the device has a jogger above the staple tray so as to keep the consistency of the bundle. However, the jogger can move parallel to a moving direction of the tray. Thus, when the staple tray moves and stops, the jogger also moves with the movement of the sheet bundle in the moving direction of the tray, so that it is impossible to keep the consistency of the sheet bundle.
Furthermore, even when the sheet bundle is made consistent again by the jogger after the staple tray is returned in the device, it is difficult to obtain the original consistency again (particularly, when the entire sheets move, it is so difficult to restore the consistency).
Furthermore, the device of the document {circle around (2)} is arranged so that an operating space is formed in the device by moving the sheet guide. Thus, it is required that a space for moving the sheet guide and a space used as the operating space are provided in advance, so that the device is bulky.
The present invention is to solve the conventional problems. Furthermore, the object of the present invention is to provide a compact sheet post-processing device by which a jam-disposal can be performed without losing consistency of sheets placed on a post-processing tray on which a post process such as a stapling process is performed.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, a sheet post-processing device of the present invention (present post-processing device) which places sheets discharged from an image forming device on a post-processing tray and performs a post process with respect to the sheets that have been placed on the post-processing tray, includes a moving mechanism for moving a tray counter part which is provided opposite to the post-processing tray to the outside of the device.
The present post-processing device is provided on image forming devices such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile, and is to perform the post process with respect to sheets (recording paper etc.) on which images were formed. Here, the post process includes a stapling process for binding plural sheets, and a punching process for forming holes on edges of sheets by punching, and so on.
Further, the present post-processing device includes a post-processing tray which is used as a stand on which the post process is performed. That is, the present post-processing device is set to perform the post process with respect to sheets placed on the post-processing tray.
Further, specifically, the present post-processing device includes a moving mechanism for moving a portion (tray counter part) which is provided opposite to the post-processing tray to the outside of the image forming device.
Here, the tray counter part includes, for example, a transporting member for transporting sheets to the post-processing tray; a portion of a box body of the present post-processing device; a transport path etc. for discharging the sheets not via the post-processing tray; and a member (or a portion thereof) provided opposite to a sheet placing surface of the post-processing tray.
Further, to move the tray counter part to the outside means to move the tray counter part (at least one portion thereof) from a normal position (a position of the tray counter part in a case where the present post-processing device is in a driving state (a state in which the post process can be performed)), to the outside (outward) of the present post-processing device (to move the tray counter part toward the outside of the device, to move the tray counter part outward).
Further, the outside of the present post-processing device means an area exists out of the outline (outside of the outline) of the present post-processing device which is in a driving state. Note that, the present post-processing device, which is in a driving state, is in a closing state in which the tray counter part is not moved to the outside of the device.
In this way, in the present post-processing device, since the tray counter part can be moved to the outside of the device, it is possible to form a space (jam-disposal space) by opening the front side of the post-processing tray.
Thus, in the present post-processing device, when the jamming (jamming of sheets etc.) occurs in the vicinity of the post-processing tray, it is possible to remove the jamming sheet (perform the jam-disposal) so easily by using the jam-disposal space which is formed by moving the tray counter part to the outside.
Further, in the present post-processing device, the tray counter part is moved without moving the post-processing tray so as to form the jam-disposal space. Thus, it is possible to prevent a bad influence (deterioration of the consistency etc.) given to the sheets placed on the post-processing tray. Thus, even after performing the jam-disposal, it is possible to perform the post process of excellent quality (workmanship).
Further, the present post-processing device is set so that the tray counter part is moved to the outside of the device so as to form the jam-disposal space. That is, the tray counter part, a portion of the device, is made to stick outward so as to change a space occupied by the tray counter part into the jam-disposal space. Thus, it is not required that the space for the jam-disposal is provided in the device in advance. Thus, it is easy to realize miniaturization of the device.
Note that, when the tray counter part is moved outward, the entire tray counter part does not have to stick outward. A portion of the tray counter part may stick outward, as long as the sufficient jam-disposal space is formed in front of the post-processing tray.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.